Love Without Sound
by yourockmysocks2.0
Summary: Castiel Novak has just moved to Lawrence, KS. Starting a new school is hard enough but falling for the handsome Dean Winchester makes things harder. When one is Deaf and the other has a hard time communicating how will these two form a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

I met Dean Winchester when I was 17. At that age I was just a confused, slightly angry child. My mom died and two years later dad had moved on. I couldn't really blame the guy. Who would want to raise 15 year old twins and a gangly 11 year old on his own? Yeah we were a house full of men but there was only so much dad could do. Three years of dating, dad finally popped the question. After the wedding, dad moved all eight of us to Lawrence Kansas for a job. The house was small but we managed. A week after the move, school started. The twins, Michael and Lucifer, as well as Naomi's oldest, Raphael, all made their way off to their respective colleges. Two days later, Anna, Gabe and I found ourselves standing in front of Lawrence High School.

Anna was excited to start high school while Gabe and I were just ready for it to end. Thankfully this was my last year.

"Alright guys, time to get this shit over with!" Gabriel said, heading off in the direction of the front office.

"Come on Anna." The poor thing was too nervous to move.

After receiving our class schedules and locker assignments, I bid farewell to my siblings. My locker was on the far side of the compound tucked between two pillars. I had just gotten the door open when I heard movement to my left.

"New here?"

"Yeah. Castiel Novak, nice to meet you."

"Chuck Shirley. What classes are you taking?" he asked, leaning against his locker.

"English 4, AP Chem, ASL 1, Art 3, Calc 2 and History ." I handed my schedule over to Chuck. He compared his schedule to mine.

"Sweet! Looks like we're in English, Chem and Calc together! ASL is full of chicks. Looking to pick up on some hot girls on day one?" he chuckled handing the piece of paper back.

"No I just needed a second language. Lawrence doesn't have Latin so I'm taking ASL."

"Latin huh? Any good?"

I laughed at the shocked look on his face. "I'm pretty good."

"So if you're any good why not just take Spanish?"

"I wanted a challenge. Spanish would have been too easy."

This seemed to placate Chuck as we walked towards our homeroom class. The room was like any other classroom I'd been in. Desks lined up neatly, sparkling clean whiteboard, and one seemingly out of date computer. I decided that sitting up front would only make my situation as the new kid even worse so I followed Chuck to the back of the classroom. I was just about to take my seat when I saw him. The door opened and it was like the angels in heaven were lighting his way. He was taller than me but not by much and his hair shined golden brown from the sun light shining around him. He wore dark jeans, a black t shirt and dark brown work boots. He was one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen.

I watched as he walked to the front of the room and greeted the teacher with a smile. He was handed a small stack of papers then made his way back to our corner of the room. I watched him as he took the seat next to mine. Once seated he turned to face Chuck and I. His eyes were the greenest eyes I had ever seen. Before I could say anything to him the teacher called the class to order.

I didn't see Dean again until I walked into the ASL classroom for 3rd period. I took the seat next to him hoping to introduce myself. Unfortunately for me the teacher had already put a note up on the whiteboard that read NO TALKING. Instead of introducing myself I just nodded my head in his direction. Class started and it seemed pretty normal for the most part. The syllabus was passed out along with a list of expectations and an even longer list of vocabulary words we would be learning for the year. The only thing that was different was that we were expected to stand and introduce ourselves. Introductions started on the far side of the room, giving me enough time to compose myself.

"Hi. My name is Castiel. I'm taking this class because unfortunately this school doesn't offer much in the way of second languages." I stated awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Castiel and welcome to Lawrence! If you don't mind my asking, what language were you hoping for?" asked Mrs. Winchester.

"Latin. I've been taking it since freshman year."

"Wow! Well let's see if we can keep you entertained enough in here. I'm sure you'll pick it up just fine." She smiled sweetly at me before turning to Dean. "Now I know most of you already know who Dean is but I thought that he should be the one to tell you his story. This year I got lucky enough to have him as my Teacher's Aid. If you'll all listen closely and watch what he signs you'll get a better understanding for why we use ASL."

Dean made his way to the front of the room. He took a deep breath before starting. "My name is Dean Winchester. I was born hearing. When I was eight I got the chicken pox. My fever was so high that it destroyed my hearing. My entire family started learning ASL to help out. I miss my hearing sometimes but I'm grateful that my parents took the time to learn a new way to communicate with me."

Dean was deaf. At the time it was the only thing I could focus on. How could such a handsome young man go deaf from a common childhood disease like the chicken pox? That night I spent a good amount of time doing research on it. I even shed a few tears for Dean Winchester and his family. I couldn't imagine loosing my hearing after having it for eight years.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to clear a few things up the bold writing is how we'll tell when the boys are writing notes and the CAPS is sign. If you've got questions just let me know! I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. I own nothing...well I do own a decent '98 Maxima named Luna but that has nothing to do with this. **

It was over a week before I could introduce myself to Dean. It wasn't that I couldn't talk to him that kept me from just walking up to him. It was that I wanted to be able use the little bit of sign language we had learned that first week. I had spent hours in front of a mirror going over the alphabet and finger spelling my name. Over and over until my fingers felt like they were going to fall off. My only hope was that I wouldn't spell my own name wrong when it came time to introduce myself.

It was Tuesday when I finally decided to make my move. I had practiced all weekend and knew that there was no way I could mess this introduction up. I walked into English with Chuck at my side, determined to talk to Dean. I took my seat, giddy and excited to see that Dean was already in class. I tapped his desk and waved my hand in his line of sight just like Mrs. Winchester had taught us that first day. My breath caught in my throat when he turned to look at me.

_HI MY NAME C-A-S-T-I-E-L N-O-V-A-K_. My letters came out a little jumbled but pride filled me when I saw Dean smile.

_NICE TO MEET YOU MY NAME D-E-A-N_.

_NICE TO MEET YOU_. Wow! I had done it! I had just introduced myself and I didn't mess up! I was on top of the world until he started signing at a speed I couldn't keep up with. What was worse was that I had never seen any of the signs. Oh my God, what had I started?!

Dean's laugh pulled me out of my hysteria. I watched as he pulled a sheet of paper out of his bag and jotted something down. When he was done he passed the paper over to me.

**I was just asking if you were enjoying school so far. Do you like your classes? **

I smiled before jotting down my answer. **It's not as bad as I was expecting. I came from a really big school so I kind of expected this place to be some redneck, run down, D rated school. Classes are surprisingly great. The teachers really care.**

Just as I passed the note back to Dean, Mr. Henricksen called the class to order. I had expected Dean to leave the note alone while we read aloud from Frankenstein. I had just finished reading my portion and set the book down for a moment when Dean's hand reached over and dropped the folded note on my desk.

**I'm glad you like it so far. We aren't all rednecks. Some of us are plain old Hillbillies! :)**

I had to try my best to keep from laughing out loud. I looked over to my left to see Dean smiling at me. I chuckled and shook my head before turning back to the note.

We spent most of English passing notes back and forth. We asked each other about what we liked most about school. I learned that most of the teachers didn't really bother communicating with Dean. They made up a little packet of notes and work for the week and let him be. He seemed to be okay with working at his own pace but did mention that he wished they would at least try. His mom was the only teacher that made him interact in class. When asked how he felt about his mom teaching at his school I was kind of surprised by his answer. He loved that she was here. Without his mom around there was only Sam, his little brother, to talk to. He said that even though he saw her every day they had a close relationship and he genuinely loved talking to her. Before we both knew what was going on, the bell rang. I laughed when Dean jumped up when he saw the rest of the class moving around.

**It's not nice to laugh at the Deaf kid Cas!** He scribbled in between tossing his things in his bag. I couldn't help but circle my right fist over my heart. _Sorry_. Dean just smiled and signed something that looked like the rock on symbol wiggling under his nose followed by the sign for boy. I would have to ask what that meant later.

**Love Without Sound**

**Dean, tell me what it means!** I pushed the tattered paper across the table, chuckling when Dean pretended to ignore me. It had been three days since I had laughed at him and he refused to tell me what he said. I could always just ask Mrs. Winchester but I really wanted it to come from Dean.

_PLEASE?_

_NO_. Dean laughed at my pouty face.

**I can always just ask your mom. She'll tell me. **

**No she won't! I told her not to tell you! **

**You're an awful friend, you know that? Mocking me then not telling me what you said. I don't think I like you very much.** I stuck my bottom lip out further for affect. He just laughed harder.

"Okay class! We're about done for the day. Don't forget the write down your assignment for the weekend! Feel free to work with a partner if you feel stuck. I want to see what you've come up with Monday. Have a good weekend!"

I was packing up my things when Dean nudged my arm and passed the note back. **That had to have been the most pitiful face I have ever seen! And I live with Sammy, King of the Bitch face! **

**Bitch face? **I had seen Sam a few times between classes but had never seen this so called "bitch face."

**Tell you what, come over to my house tonight and you'll see what I'm talking about. Mom's making pie and I'm sure dad will do burgers or something. **

Dean wanted me to come over for dinner. Could I do that?

**I'll even help you with this assignment. Just don't tell mom! **

I nodded my head, trying to hide my smile. I watched as Dean turned to his mom and let her know that I was coming over. She looked up and caught my eye. Her smile was so bright that I couldn't help but think that I was the first friend Dean would be bringing home. Dinner with the Winchesters suddenly felt more special than any dinner I had ever had with a friend. That thought alone scared the shit out of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since I was feeling pretty awesome about my first reviews I decided to whip out another chapter! All mistakes are my own. I do try and read it over a few times to catch anything I may have missed, but I'm not perfect! With that being said, enjoy! **

"Cassie? What in the hell are you doing?" Gabriel asked while flopping down on his bed. The last bell rang and I had rushed to get home. I don't think I had ever pushed my old 10-Speed that fast before. Once home I dumped my bike in the front yard and high tailed it up to my room. Gabe walked in as I was tearing through my closet.

"I'm going over the Dean's house for dinner. I need something nice to wear."

"Dean Winchester?" he asked his voice full of confusion. "As in that deaf kid?"

"Yes, Dean Winchester. What's so wrong with that?" I asked while throwing another shirt on my bed.

"Nothing, I guess. Don't you think it's kind of weird that he spends so much time in his mom's classroom?"

"No I don't. Do I think it's kind of weird that the only people that give him the time of day in that school are his mom and brother? Yes. He's a really cool guy once you get to know him." I said in Dean's defense.

"Whatever. Wear the blue shirt with that vest Mommy Dearest got you last year. Dark jeans and your Chucks are fine."

"Thanks." I mumbled while scooping up the clothes and taking them into the small bathroom. Twenty minutes later Anna found me in front of the mirror trying to tame my hair.

"Gabe tells me you have a date."

"It's not a date."

"Well Gabe said you were freaking out about what to wear. You're never this nervous when it's just a friend, Castiel." Anna entered the small bathroom at that point. She removed my hands from my hair and started to fix the mess I had created.

"Do you believe everything your brother tells you, Anna Banana?" I sighed as she scratched at the hair behind my ears.

"I don't believe anything Gabe tells me. It's not hard to see that you're nervous though. What's going on?"

"I think this is the first time Dean's invited a friend over."

"And that makes you nervous?"

"Only because I think I'm Dean's first friend." I whispered sadly. Anna had finished with my hair and turned me around to face the mirror. She stood behind me, hugging me as best as she could. I looked her reflection in the eye as she responded.

"Then Dean has the greatest first friend ever. He should feel honored to have you as a friend."

"Thanks Banana. You're my favorite you know that right?"

"Of course I am. Look at how cute I am!" she giggled. "Have fun tonight, Cas. I expect to hear all about it when you get home." At that Anna skipped out of the room and down the stairs.

**Love Without Sound**

It was four o'clock and I had just parked my bike on the Winchesters front porch. It took me a few minutes to find the house and I was still a little nervous that I might have made a mistake. I was smoothing out my shirt when the front door opened.

"Hello Castiel. Come on in!" Mrs. Winchester must have been watching me from the kitchen window.

"Hello Mrs. Winchester."

"Dean's upstairs in his room. He's a little nervous." She said as she walked into the kitchen. I followed so as not to seem rude or awkward.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Yes. Cas, honey, I don't want to scare you but Dean doesn't really have any friends. You're the first person he's ever felt comfortable enough around."

I didn't know how to respond so I just sat in the closest chair I could find. I watched as Mrs. Winchester rolled out the pie crust, making sure it was just the right thickness before laying it in a well-loved pie tin. In another bowl she had neatly sliced and peeled apples, waiting for a special mixture of what I was certain had cinnamon and sugar in it. I must have zoned out at some point because before I knew it, Mary was fighting a laughing Dean off with a wooden spoon as he tried to sneak a slice of apple out of the bowl. She signed something to him and before I knew it I was being dragged up the stairs.

We stopped in front of a door at the top of the stairs; a poster of a band I'd never heard of hung on the outside. Dean took a deep breath before opening the door. His room was like any other boys room I'd been in. Posters on the walls and a rumpled bed, closet doors just barely closed. I'd say his room looked a lot like Gabe's half of our room. The only difference to his room was that there were two lights on the ceiling. At this Dean pulled out a notebook and wrote an explanation.

**One of the lights I control. The other one is how mom and dad wake me up or get my attention. The switch is in the kitchen. Sammy calls it my dinner bell. **

**So they just flash a light to call you when food is ready? **

Dean's laugh made me blush. **Kind of. But say I'm up here and we're about to leave and go somewhere. Mom can't exactly call me and Sam was tired of running up and down the stairs. Thankfully I have my own alarm clock now so mom doesn't have to come and wake me up anymore. **

**How does the alarm clock work? **I couldn't help my curiosity. I'd never heard of an alarm clock for the Deaf. Dean chuckled then showed me how it worked. It looked like a normal alarm clock, kind of like my iPod docking station. It was round with a digital display, nothing special from this angle. That was until Dean pulled a petal shaped object out from under his mattress. Upon closer inspection I could see that it was attached to the clock. Dean motioned for me to sit on the bed and put the object back under the mattress right under where his pillows were. I watched with curiosity as he set the alarm up and moved me into a laying position on his bed.

He crossed his two index fingers under his middle fingers and shook them side to side. _READY?_ But before I could nod my head the bed began to shake. I could barely feel it at first but after a few more seconds the bed began shaking harder. That little petal shaped piece of plastic was a bed shaker! It seemed fun at first but then I realized that this alarm was just as annoying as my alarm back at home.

**Wow! That's annoying! **

_RIGHT?_ Dean chuckled as I struggled to turn the alarm off.

**Love Without Sound**

The night went better than I had hoped. Dean stuck to his word and helped me out with my ASL assignment. It was interesting to see how he could turn my simple sentences into something more complex. It took several tries to convince Dean that if we didn't tone it down some, his mom was sure to find out that he helped me. The entire hour it took us to get the work done was spent bumping into each other and laughing at our stupid notes. Just as we had finished the lights started flashing. I jumped despite knowing what was going on.

**Seems as though we are being summoned. **I scribbled out on the notebook we had been passing back and forth. His only response was: **PIE! **

Dinner was fun. In Casa Milton/Novak dinner was never something I enjoyed. Anna spent most of dinner begging for some new gadget or clothing item. Gabriel would egg her on knowing it made dad and Naomi frustrated. I usually tried to stay quiet. I found that staying quiet guaranteed a speedy exit once the plates had been cleared. Dinner in Casa Winchester was light and full of conversation. I didn't feel like an outsider when everyone talked about their days. Watching the way they interacted with each other, always signing while they spoke was amazing. Dean was never left out of the conversation and I couldn't help but be in awe of this family.

After Dean packed away his third slice of pie and the dishes were done, I thanked Mr. and Mrs. Winchester for having me over. I was told that I was to feel comfortable enough to make it a habit. That alone had me grinning. At the door Dean slipped me a piece of paper with his number on it.

**Makes talking easier until you can sign. **He wrote under his number.

I texted him before I got down the street.

At home I striped down and got ready for bed. Anna forced me to tell her about everything that happened once I stepped foot on the Winchester's lawn. Once the run down was done and Gabe finished teasing me about my crush, I climbed into bed. I was almost asleep when my phone went off.

**I called you silly. ;) Good night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this one is short. It's been an insane couple of weeks and writing had to take a backseat. :( Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy! **

One month had passed since Dean and I started our friendship. Normally a month isn't much to get excited about but this one was different. After dinner at the Winchester's I found myself at their house almost every day after school. Our weekends were spent sitting on the sad set of swings at the local park. It wasn't uncommon to see the two of us huddled at a table together writing furiously and laughing at lame jokes. It was common knowledge that Dean and I were the best of friends.

Friends. That's was Chuck called us. That's what I knew Dean and I were, just friends. But I was starting to have more than friendly feelings for him. I noticed it the first time that I signed a complete thought without hesitation. The look on his face said it all. His green eyes sparkled with delight and his smile was a mile wide. _I CAN'T EAT CHEESE. _Such a stupid thing to say.

**You just signed your first thought! **Dean wrote out excitedly. We had taken to carrying a notebook around with us at all times.

**Omg…My first signed sentence was about cheese.** I was mortified! Mrs. Winchester was only asking if we wanted some grilled cheese sandwiches and instead of saying that I couldn't eat a sandwich full of cheese, I signed it. I put my head in my hands and listened as Mrs. Winchester left the room. Dean didn't allow me to wallow for long. As soon as the door was closed he placed his hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him.

**So what?! You signed your first thought without hesitation! Sure you can sign about a brown dog and a small house but you've never really signed something about yourself! You should be proud! **

I shook my head. Sure I was proud of myself. I had already learned about putting sentences together and I had a good three hundred signs under my belt, but actually articulating my thoughts was something I was having trouble with. I never really knew what to say or how to say it. Dean sat patiently as I muddled my way through.

He tapped my shoulder again and passed the notebook back to me. **I'm proud of you. **A smile as wide as the Mississippi River over took my face. I had just made my best friend proud. Joy coursed through my body, making me feel all tingly and weird. My face felt hot and I knew that my cheeks were pink with blush. The rest of that night I couldn't help myself. I kept looking at Dean thinking of all the things that I liked about him; his personality, his amazing sense of humor. His green eyes and those damn freckles.

**Love Without Sound**

_WHAT WRONG? _Dean signed while glancing in my direction. I had tried my hardest over the course of the following week to keep my feelings in check. I smiled at all the right times and frowned when I was supposed to. I even kept up with our regular study sessions. There was no way Dean could ever know that something was wrong with me.

**What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me. **I wrote. I was doing my best to concentrate on studying for our upcoming Calculus test all while trying to eat my lunch. **Have you studied yet? **

**In free period. You're avoiding my question. I know something isn't right with you…hasn't been all week. **Of course he studied earlier. Oh how I wished I could get away with an early free period.

**I've just been worried about this stupid test. **I pushed the note back to Dean and tried to pick up where I left off.

**You're an awful liar, Castiel. **I read the words Dean wrote knowing full well that I was a bad liar. I frowned at the look on his face. He was worried. I had spent enough time with him to know what that face meant. He wasn't going to let up. Thankfully I was saved by the bell.

_BELL RINGING. TIME FOR CLASS. _Dean huffed then stood, picking up his bag and my lunch tray at the same time. This wasn't over and I knew it.


End file.
